1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle side-turn signal, a vehicle periphery monitoring device, a vehicle body construction, and a vehicle imaging device. More particularly, in order to improve visibility at night, the invention provides a vehicle side turn signal light and a vehicle periphery monitoring device, a vehicle body construction, and a vehicle imaging device that are sensitive to infrared light which are favorable for displaying a shot image on a display screen. This shot image is obtained by imaging a vehicle side zone including the side turn signal light which is provided on a vehicle body side surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle camera systems are known, such as that disclosed in Japanese-Patent-Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-240629, that are provided with a camera attached to a mounted vehicle mirror and light emitting means that illuminates a zone that is imaged by the camera. In such systems, the light emitting means automatically emits infrared light when the camera is imaging. The camera does not reduce infrared light component, and is sensitive to infrared light component. Accordingly, the imaged zone is illuminated even at night, or the like, when the imaged zone would otherwise be dark, whereby it is possible to clearly display a shot image from the camera on an on-board monitor. As a result, according to the above system, even at night, or the like, it is possible to ensure the visibility of the blind spot zone that it is difficult for the vehicle driver to see.
Note that, for the camera, art has been disclosed that images the blind spot zone to the vehicle side, including the vehicle body side surface. However, in addition, a side turn signal light is provided on the vehicle body side surface that flashes during operation in order to issue a warning to any individuals to the vehicle side. This side turn signal light is within the imaged zone of the camera. Moreover, infrared light component is included in the light that is emitted by the side turn signal light. Accordingly, with the above configuration, when the light emitting means is emitting light at night and the side turn signal light is flashing, the camera executes imaging of a zone that includes the side turn signal light. In this case, infrared light component which is generated by lighting of the side turn signal light and which is incident on the camera becomes excessive, and thus the side turn signal light in the image of the camera has a dazzling appearance, and the viewability of the image falls substantially.